femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Simone Lenoir (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island)
'Simone Lenoir '(Adrienne Barbeau) was the main villainess of the 1998 animated film Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. History Simone and Lena Dupree, originally born in the 18th century, lived on Moonscar Island as part of a peaceful village that worshipped a cat God. During a harvest festival, however, a gang of pirates led by Morgan McReight (later known as Morgan Moonscar) attacked their village. Simone and Lena managed to escape and watched in horror as the pirates drove the rest of the villagers into the bayou to be devoured by alligators. Soon after, Simone and Lena recited a curse to the cat God, turning themselves into "werecats" and allowing them to get their revenge on Morgan and his pirates for destroying their home. Only after that did the two women realize that they had been cursed by the cat God as well, meaning that to remain immortal, they would have to continuously drain the life force of others. For the next two centuries, the evil Simone and Lena did precisely that, using island tourists and settlers as their prey. If no visitors came, Lena would go to the mainland to lure new victims to the island. Simone and Lena also granted ferry driver Jacques immortality in exchange for aiding their malevolent plan. Events After Lena lured the Scooby Gang to their island by claiming that Simone's mansion was haunted, Simone greeted the gang with open disdain for Lena having brought them. She also showed hostility towards Scooby Doo for his continued aggression toward her many cats. But over the course of their investigation, which was being done for Daphne's new TV show, Daphne seemed to win over Simone's mild approval and she appeared concerned when the "hauntings" became more severe. Simone's villainous reveal came after Lena lured the Daphne, Fred, Velma, and their gardener Beau Neville down into the secret room underneath the mansion that she and Simone used for their worshipping rituals. As Velma began to realize her and Simone's true nature, the villainess came out of the shadows and told Velma she was correct before transforming into her monstrous form. She also revealed that she and Lena had created the voodoo dolls Shaggy and Scooby had discovered earlier, which had the ability to control them all. They used the dolls to throw the four against the wall and then tied the dolls with rope to keep them bound. After revealing their backstory and intentions, the evil Simone and Lena prepared to drain the life force of their captives before Shaggy and Scooby burst into the cave, along with the transformed Jacques and the zombies (revealed to have been Simone and Lena's past victims trying to warn the Scooby Gang). At that, Simone and Lena fully transformed into werecats and attacked them along with Jacques. Just as they began to drain Shaggy and Scooby's life, Velma freed herself and she and Daphne used the wax dolls against Simone and Lena. Just as Simone and her evil cohorts regained their composure and cornered the gang, midnight began to end and their immortality ran out, causing them to disintegrate into skeletons and for all of their past victims' spirits to rest in peace. Trivia *Adrienne Barbeau appeared as Queen of Vermin in the 1995 film Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats. * Adrienne Barbeau played villainous teacher Miss Peters on The Twilight Zone, villainous conspirator Kathryn'' from ''Murder, She Wrote, and evil femme fatale Trish Niedermeyer on The Wayans Bros. Gallery Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree.png|Simone with Lena Simone Lenoir villainous reveal.png|Simone transforms Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree as werecats.jpg|Simone and Lena as werecats Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree and Jacques.png|Simone with Lena and Jacques, all completely transformed Simone Lenoir Lena Dupree Jacques death.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Fangs Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Demise: Rapid Aging Category:Fate: Deceased